KidStar   Just a Sensation
by nightiff
Summary: Death the Kid and Black*Star are complete, natural rivals. However, is the strange feeling they mutually share really pure anger?


"Well, come out and face me, you prick!" Of course, just another famous challenge from none other than Black*Star. Directed towards Death the Kid. As always. The one guy he couldn't beat...how irritating! He was just too damn perfect! Black*Star was so entirely done with being beaten by the shinigami. He wanted to win, fair, once, just to bring back his bold confidence he once had. His ego had returned after the defeat of Asura, but Kid was the one who had brought the Kishin back down to his original size...not was simply unforgivable. Impressive, but it should have been the almighty star. As Kid walked over, his facial expression was just as cold as ever. They were in front of the school, a few people watching with curiosity. Including Maka, Soul, and their own Weapons. Not to forget Stein, who had to monitor it. Kid had no expression as he looked at Black*Star. How could the boy be any more irritating? Random challenges just for the fun of it? Stein let out a puff of smoke, nodding to the two. "Go on." Of course, the assassin ran straight up and swung his fist at the shinigami, who easily dodged right past it. _Don't be hasty, dumbass..._ Kid thought. Black*Star had slid past him, which gave Kid a complete opening to swing his leg around, kicking the blue haired Meister in the back. He fell to the ground, but wasn't done that easily. Black*Star growled, instantly hopping back up despite the pain in his back. He threw his fist at Kid, who dodged again. Damnit! Was he off his game today, or something? Seeing the shinigamis narrowed eyes lock on his own green ones made a feeling inside him intensify. He figured it was anger. That's what it always was, right? The burning sensation at the very core of his soul, shooting up throughout him and causing him to continue this fight. He was so certain it was anger and hatred. Like Mifune, right? It wasn't the exact same...but he was too distracted to think on that now. Kid continued to whirl away from his attacks, his two-toned eyes never leaving Black*Stars. That feeling kept rising, and finally the assassin let his guard down. Kid had him pinned, Black*Star on his back and his hands somewhat intertwined with Kids. Their faces were only few inches apart, the intense feeling never leaving once. In fact, becoming even more unnerving. "Are you done?" Kid murmured, his cold gaze softening a bit. Or it was just Black*Stars imagination...He managed to nod a bit, feeling Kids cool breath on his skin. That sensation kept rising, what he believed to be pure anger. Kid's lips curved upwards briefly into a small smirk, letting the boy up and glancing to Stein, who had nodded and went back inside. The girls who had watched it all had a astonished look on their face, and appeared to be blushing..Soul's eyes were wide, and him and Maka went back inside very swiftly. Patti and Liz glanced at Tsubaki, their faces still red. Black*Star pushed himself up a bit, sitting still with his arms keeping him propped. His eyes were narrowed and a scowl on his face as he looked over to the girls. "What's the big idea?" He exclaimed. His train of thought got cut off as Kid extended his hand to him. What the hell? Helping him? But..even if he still thought he was totally angry with Kid, Black*Star took the other boys hand, being pulled up. Kid released his hand, walking back over to the building to where the others were. "Its about time we all leave anyway. Let's go, Liz, Patti." Patti glanced swiftly from Kid to Black*Star, her eyes wide and the blush on her face deepening. "Whoa! That was like, super intense. I dunno if they hate each other or are madly in love..." Kid scoffed. "Whatever." Liz raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms. "Hey, I'm not gonna lie. I think you two are perfect for each other in a way. Its just hot you two fighting all the time..close, _close_ combat there. Your eyes were all lit up..." Suddenly she grinned, lightly pressing her fingertips to her upper lip. "Oh, the things my mind could come up with..~" Kid was very tempted to tell Liz off right now, but held back. "You're disgusting," he growled, eye twitching. He let his gaze slid over to the assassin, who had rejoined Tsubaki. He was much too asymmetrical. Honestly, he'd have to fix his hair and get a tattoo on the other shoulder and readjust his collar..even then, no. _Forcing yourself to think that?_ He shook the thought off, feeling very certain that he would never have any sort of emotion for Black*Star. None whatsoever. - Finally the bell rang. Black*Star and Tsubaki had filed out of the school, heading down the assassin had been silent all day..he refused to even ask why Tsubaki's face was red after their fight. He was completely lost in his thoughts, so much his head hurt. He was trying to pinpoint his emotions on Kid. All the possibilites he could bring up were along the lines of anger and fighting...but there was another he wasn't sure about. Passion? Maybe that was it. A passion for fighting that shinigami. The desire to beat him...yeah! It wasn't so much he disliked Kid, or was constantly angry at him...he just...wanted to win? That still didn't sound right to him. Finally he stomped his foot in frustration, not realizing who was behind him and Tsubaki. "The hell with it! I'm so tired of not knowing how I feel!" He yelled, running down the remaining steps. Kid frowned, looking at the Weapons briefly. "I'll...go..get him," he said, running after the boy. Liz grinned. "My mind..I swear its poisoned. All the things I can put into that scenario..." She rubbed her forehead. "Like what, sis~?" Patti inquired.  
>"Best you don't know."<p>

Black*Star didn't even know where he was going, turning around corners in a blind mess. What was up with him? He wasn't even concerned about stopping when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He instantly whirled around, ready to punch whoever it was when his green eyes met Kids once more. And he put his fist down, frowning. "What the hell do you want?" He grumbled. Inside, he wasn't opposed at all to Kids presence. He couldn't go out and say that, though.  
>"Are you alright? You've been off for about a week." His cold gaze...it was actually filled with something. Concern? For him? For Black*Star, out of all people? "I'm fine! Why do you care?" Kid frowned, not sure quite how to answer that himself. "Because...you're not like this. You don't sit there thinking things over. That hurts your head and stresses you out." He smiled, not yet taking his hand off of Black*Stars shoulder. "Big stars like you are much too great to be worrying over anything." Kid, over the last class at Shibusen, had completely zoned out thinking about his own emotions. He, unlike Black*Star, had found a conclusion. One that he had probably felt for a long while, but only recently having it pick up. He had a bit of a liking for Black*Star. Despite the fact that he was totally asymmetrical, annoying, and so full of himself... Black*Stars eyes widened. Did Kid really know him that well? A cheeky grin spread on his face. "You're right, then! I suppose I was just getting worked up over my emotions. No big deal, I guess whatever happens happens right?"<br>"...right." Black*Star...that grin suited him well. Kids heart was pounding, and he was surprised the assassin couldn't hear it. He realized he had a troubled look on his face, and only noticed when Black*Star frowned. "Are you the one who's alright now?" Black*Star suddenly put a gloved hand around his neck, gently. Their eyes met, the intense feeling rising in each of them once more.  
>"I'm fine," Kid murmured. "Just..wondering..." Whatever happened, happened..? Wasn't that the truth. Black*Star didn't know why he was slowly leaning into Kid, but then again, that's just how it went. "About what..?" He asked quietly, but didn't let Kid finish. Their lips met, Black*Stars eyes closing and Kids wide for a few moments, before doing the same. He put his hand around Black*Stars shoulders, their free ones finding their way together and intertwining, holding the kiss for a bit longer. Finally they had to part for air, but kept the distance between them short. That feeling that had both of them worried and stressing, the emotion the kept turning over and over in their mind..it was settled now. "I'm sorry," Black*Star murmured, his cheeks a bit red.<br>"Why?" Kid blinked, a bit concerned now. He didn't have false hope, right? "You probably didn't want that."  
>"Black*Star, why would I kiss back? I think I'm in love with you."<br>"Oh..." Black*Stars eyes widened, his mouth agape for a moment. Finally he grinned, very brightly. "That's..that's a huge relief. 'Cause I love you, too."


End file.
